Spin the Bottle
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: A simple game of spin the bottle. Your normal pairings. It's such a twisting, winding, LOOPing, story that it needs a prologue...  *Rape, lemon, violence, language* *CHAPTER 6 UP!* Enjoy:
1. Prologue

**~Spin The Bottle~**

Ages:

Sonic: 17

Tails: 16

Silver: 17

Knuckles: 18

Shadow: 18

Amy: 17

Cream: 15

Blaze: 17

Rouge: 18

"Twenty-three, 9, 33. . . ." Amy opened her high school locker to find an envelope sealed with a heart. "Hmm . . ." She dumped her binder into her locker for lunch. Then, Amy peeled off the heart and slid the note out, unfolding it cautiously. As Amy sauntered to the cafeteria for Junior's lunch, she read:

_Dear recipient,_

_You have been selected to come to the Blow da Roof Down Spring Break party. Food and drink will be provided. Games include: Thumbtack Throw, Letters 2 U, and Spin the Bottle. We hope you decide to show up! Come to the return address at 7:00 PM on March 14__th__, and stay for a whole night of fun!_

_~Sincerely, the Party Crew_

"How nice." Amy stuffed the letter inside of her red-and-white halter dress. "Hey, Chica!" An immature voice shouted. "Sonic?" Amy asked. "Is that you being stupid?" She turned towards the direction of the Women's restroom just as a pair of rough, unfamiliar hands grabbed her from behind. "Sonic?" Amy stretched around to see, and found a Senior hedgehog whom she didn't recognize. "Get off me!" she growled and squirmed. "Never, Babe." Amy felt hot breath on her neck and shivered. She tried to break free of the Senior's iron grip, but it was impossible.

Finally, Amy was able to drag herself, along with the Senior, into a restroom stall, and locked it quietly. "What the hell are you doing?" Amy snarled and slapped the neon green hedgehog. "Oh, me? I just wanted to give you a little excitement." Amy gasped as the stranger yanked her dress of in one swift movement and hung it on the hook on the stall door.

Trembling, Amy desperately tried to cover her bare body with only a pink strapless bra and thong on. "I see you've dressed for the occasion." A smile played across the Senior's lips. "Wh-Who are you?" Amy quivered. "Just call me Sly." he said.

He began to kiss her neck down to the beginning of her bra. "Get the fuck away!" Amy slapped him again. "Ouch, Chica!" Sly rubbed his cheek where Amy had slapped it. "It's useless, you know."

Sly unhooked the clasps on the back of the pink bra and hung it with the dress on the door hook. He rubbed her hard nipples and grinned. "So, you ready?" Sly asked rhetorically. "G-G-Get away, you bastard!"

Things like this always happened at Emerald High. It was definitely the opposite of a Title I school, and the dingy hallways were always filled with lockers full of drugs. Rape had already occurred four times in the past three months, once with a teacher.

Sly slid his shirt, pants, and boxers off and hung them, then began rubbing his erection against Amy's flower, only protected because of her silky-thin rose-colored thong. "Get _off_, you damn creep!" she squealed. Her shouts of terror were left unnoticed due to the noise of the Juniors eating their lunch, where Amy should have been by now.

Gently, but rushed, Sly untied the bow on the right side of Amy's thong and slid it off. "Sex with our shoes on—that's what I call hot." he smirked and crouched down to Amy's waist level. "Stop!" Amy gasped. "What are you—?" Sly stuck his tongue inside of Amy. "_Ohh_!" she gasped, clenching her fists to try to control herself. "_St-stop_!" Sly continued to please the horrified Amy, when he heard her cry, "I'm . . . GONNA . . . CUM!" Amy shrieked and released her juices onto Sly. "Sweet. . . ." he smirked, licking Amy up.

"You _bastard_!" Amy shouted. Another smirk played across Sly's face. "And we've just begun." he said and entered Amy harshly. A few drops of her blood splattered on the tile floor and Amy whimpered. "So this is your first time?" Sly questioned. "Of course, you dick!" Amy hissed accusingly. "You son of a—OH!" she gasped as Sly thrust into her with desire. "Oh . . . My . . . GOD!" Amy forgot about her intentions and escape plans and just went with Sly's rhythms. "OH, keep going,_ please_!" Amy yelped and wrapped her legs around Sly's waist. Sly pressed Amy's back against the cold, black wall of the stall. "I think I'm . . . going TO—CUM!" Amy and Sly shouted at the same time, then collapsed onto the tile floor.

"Good first time?" Sly asked.

"Fuck . . . you . . ."Amy huffed. "You . . . forget you . . . raped me."

"_You_ forget you liked it!" Sly countered. "Aww." Amy groaned.

Sly flipped Amy over and kneeled over her. "You bitch!" Amy whined. "This should have been over!" Sly clicked his tongue, "Shame on you for forgetting." He entered Amy's anus and received a cry from her. Wanting to increase the pleasure, Sly reached under Amy and pinched her nipples hard as she whined and pouted about the pain in her ass. "Shut up and enjoy it." Was all Sly said. As Sly sped up and pinched harder, Amy yelled. "Keep GOING!" with such need in her voice, you'd think she was a starved creature asking of a piece of chicken!

When Sly reached his climax, he released his liquid into Amy, only to seep back onto themselves and the tile floor.

"I'm recovered again, so get off me or I'll clout you!" Amy snarled.

"Is clout a sexual word?"

"NO! It means punch, whack, hit—you know!"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Then. Get. OFF!" Amy hoisted Sly up with all her strength, barely managing to lift him two feet off the ground.

"Problem?" Sly asked. "Of _course_!" Amy exclaimed. "You _raped_ me! I lost my virginity to you!"

"Big deal." Sly shrugged. "I've raped Rouge lots of times."

"You wha—?" Amy heaved Sly off of her and yanked her clothes off of the hook on the stall door. "Use this to clean yourself up." Sly offered Amy a wad of toilet paper. "You wouldn't want to look like you peed yourself, now." Cursing, Amy accepted the wad from Sly and wiped the sperm off of her flower and butt. "I never want to see you again. I hope you go to jail." Amy muttered.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. If you tell, I'll be sure to rape you, and then murder you. Same time tomorrow!" Sly grinned, dressed ultra fast, then left. "Male prostitute." Amy swore as she dressed and left, as well—the note still in her dress.


	2. Rouge?

**~Spin The Bottle~**

Ages:

Sonic: 17

Tails: 16

Silver: 17

Knuckles: 18

Shadow: 18

Amy: 17

Cream: 15

Blaze: 17

Rouge: 18

As Amy stepped through the halls at school the next day, she thought about how her life may have been saved, that is, if Mrs. Rose had let her stay home. Amy couldn't face the consequences of telling on Sly, and Mrs. Rose absolutely did not enjoy skippers. If only she could find Sonic, then she could spill and be safe, both. But that was not an option. . . .

Classes seemed to blur by, despite Amy's desperate pleas. When Junior's lunch rolled by, Amy stayed put in her class with Mr. Michael. "Amy, I've got to go have lunch, too." He said with a warm smile. "B-B-But I'm studying!" Amy protested. "Now, now, you can have studying tomorrow at this time, but today it's all me."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence until Amy said, "O-Okay, Mr. Michael." Amy sighed and stuffed the homework papers into her binder, and then rose up slowly.

"Goodbye, Miss Rose." Mr. Michael said and shut the door behind Amy.

After putting her belongings in her locker, a pouting Amy walked to the nearest restrooms. Sly didn't seem like one to mess around with threats, and since her virginity was long-gone, Amy decided to just go through with everything and fuck Sly quickly.

In the girl's restroom, Amy called Sly's name and a stall door opened, revealing the horribly familiar face of Sly the Hedgehog himself.

As soon as the stall door was locked with Sly and Amy inside, Sly announced, "From now on, you're my whore. I'll give you thirty bucks for whatever extra stuff you do to me."

"WHAT!" Amy gasped. "So now I'm a prostitute?" Sly smirked, "You're _my_ prostitute, babe, and money is good for you, so when you move out of your house with Mum and Pa, you can buy something nice."

Sly sat himself down on a closed toilet seat and, before he could blink, Amy's dress was hanging lifelessly. "Thirty bucks?" Amy sighed. "Mmhmm." Sly confirmed. "You'll get a raise when you progress greatly. You'll get forty bucks, then."

Amy began to crawl all over Sly, only in boxers, and rubbed him here, there, pinched that, kissed here, until he was moaning. Twenties and tens littered the twin cups of Amy's pink bra. "Ready?" Amy asked halfheartedly. Sly nodded and tensed, bracing himself.

Amy undid his boxers and began to suck on his manhood, hearing Sly's screams of joy and ecstasy. After the blow job was done, earning Amy more stack of money, Sly flipped Amy on to the toilet and tore off her wet thong. He thrust his tongue into her and smiled at her every squeal and moan.

Finally, Amy sat on top again, and squatted on to Sly's erect manhood. "OH!" They both moaned in unison. Amy cringed as Sly reached around with his left hand and slapped her butt while the other pinched her right nipple. "AGHHH!" They moaned and came on each other.

Sly repositioned them so that Amy sat facing the wall and Sly sat right behind her, his penis touching her anus lightly. He entered her anus quickly and began pumping into her. "Oh, Sly." Amy moaned. "Harder. Please." Sly shoved himself into the surprised Amy and she groaned, the icy cold bar from the toilet's handle forcing itself in between her legs. Sly pushed harder, an impressive feat, and Amy began rubbing up and down on the toilet's bar, enjoying the icy feel. They both came and stopped to breath.

Amy turned around and started grinding up against Sly. "Can I have some more money, Sly-baby." Amy whispered seductively, Sly's penis rubbing against her. "S-Sure." Sly agreed and shoved more in her bra.

"W-We aren't done yet." Sly muttered as clicking was heard on the tile floor.

"Sly, I'm here, honey." A sexy voice called. Rouge! Rouge crawled under the stall door and smiled at this sexual sight. "All warmed up?" she asked with a grin. "Of course." Sly said and mustered all of his strength to stand and let Rouge sit in front of Amy. "I'm here more for the money than the pleasure, too, okay?" she told Amy. Amy swallowed a lump in her throat, then nodded.

Rouge shed all of her clothing and started to pinch Amy's hard, purple nipples, and then began to suck on them, receiving moans from Amy. Amy swallowed hard as Rouge sank down to her flower and stuck her tongue inside, swirling it around curiously. She found Amy's favorite spot in a jiffy and leaned into it harshly, licking every square inch of it. "Oh, wow, Rouge! Oh! AHH!" Amy clutched the sides of the toilet as she came all over Rouge's face. The big-breasted bat licked it off her lips and turned upside down.

Sly, on the other hand, was watching every second of the lesbian act, as he rubbed his erection tensely.

Rouge, now fully flipped upside-down, pressed her soaking wet pussy into Amy's face, and resumed licking Amy's. Amy, new at this, started weakly, barely licking Rouge at all. Rouge had to adjust herself so that she was _much_ closer to Amy, her pussy in Amy's face, her DD breasts pressed up against Amy's thin tummy.

Now feeling forced, Amy jabbed Rouge to the full extent with her handy tongue, pressing every corner, even those tricky places. "That's more like it!" Rouge moaned and went back to Amy's pussy. "Oh! So! GOOD!" Amy released herself all over Rouge again and vice versa.

"Ready yet, Sly?" Rouge asked and got off of Amy, standing next to the green hedgehog. "Hell yeah." Sly pushed Rouge on her hands and knees and stuck his penis in her anus faster than the speed of light.

"Don't just . . . stand there! Do something!" Rouge commanded as Sly slammed her on the floor, fucking hard. Rouge got in her position again, giving Amy an idea. She slid under Rouge like a mechanic under a car and began sucking on one nipple while rubbing the other. "Oh, Sly . . . Amy!" Rouge moaned. Amy slid down further and parted Rouge's legs slightly more so she could get a better reach. She dug her tongue into Rouge's flower and Rouge moaned deeply.

"Har . . . der!" Rouge begged. Amy and Sly sped up so fast that Rouge fell flat again, leaving Amy to slurp all over Rouge inside. Amy nibbled lightly in some spots, making Rouge beg for more and more. Amy finished the final act by forcing in her tongue as far as it would go and bit harder than she could stand to. "AMYYYYY!" Rouge cried and released everywhere on Amy. Sly did the same not that much after, followed by Amy, in which Rouge slurped it up. Amy sipped some of the cum that had oozed out of Rouge's anus from Sly and lay panting on the tile floor.

"Great." Rouge smiled, taking money from Sly and dressing again. "Now, I've got to get to class. Bye, Sly. Bye, Amy."

Now was Amy's chance! She could milk all of the money possible out of Sly before Junior's lunch ended. Literally. ( ;) ). Amy kissed Sly hard and began rubbing his penis when Rouge left. "Fuck me hard." Amy whispered to him, and he gave her a startled expression as she stopped rubbing. "As you wish, but you didn't want this before."

"That's because money wasn't a factor." Amy grinned.

"Okay." Sly agreed and forced Amy against a wall. He entered her and began pumping into her as fast as you ever did see, Amy feeling her pussy become sore. Sly kept slamming Amy in wave after wave of sex against the stall's wall. Amy would lean forward for a second, then get her ass slammed into the wall by Sly's excessive humping. To increase tension, Amy wrapped her legs around Sly's back, putting more pressure on her aching butt against the wall. When Amy knew Sly was about to come, she moved down and drank up every last drop of cum that he had sprayed.

When all was done and Amy had rubber-banded her money into a wad after counting it—500 dollars even—she left the restroom before Sly. But not before she could hear Sly say, "See you at the Spring Break Party tonight."


	3. Sex and Regret

Mr. Michael had lied. There was no tutoring tomorrow, because it was a Saturday. No school. And tonight, Amy would be fucked. Hard. A spring break party with Spin The Bottle always finished with endless sex, rape, yuri, and yaoi. Especially when you spun the bottle and it landed on your same sex. Yeesh.

It was 6:00PM. One hour till the party. Amy decided to look as slutty as possible without _being_ a slut. After searching her closet for a while, Amy fished out a hot pink tank top that only went an inch or so below the 'sisters' and a black _mini_-mini-skirt and boots that came up to knee level.

Amy got in her bathroom and peed, washed her hands, then changed into her new clothing, with a tight thong, a small, strapless, push-up bra, and fishnet stockings and pink ankle socks from the sock drawer. She applied generous amounts of mascara, smoky eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, and blood red blush. With thirty minutes left, Amy decided to curl her hair gently and sprinkle on reflective glitter for a hot finishing touch.

Amy was fifteen minutes late, and about to knock on the party door, music and cheers blasting out, there was a crunch in the bushes. Sly appeared. "Here to fuck me or Rouge?" Amy asked coldly. "Both. But I brought ten grand. Just for you." Amy gasped. But there had to be a catch. "What do I do?" Amy asked. Sly smirked. "Rig the Spin The Bottle game so that you and me get alone time for an hour." An hour. That was forty minutes longer than Junior's lunch. Could she really stand that much? "And you'll give me that ten grand?" Sly nodded warmly. "Well . . ." Amy had really wanted to get an hour alone with Sonic. So much could be said in that time . . . but ten thousand dollars could easily _buy_ Sonic. "I-I'll do it." Amy sighed. Sonic could see her in other games, at least.

"But I require a quick do before you enter." Sly grinned. "A do?" Amy groaned. "Okay. You only get ten minutes, 'cos I'm already super late."

Sly led her to the side of the house where he mentioned, "You look good enough to eat tonight. But I shall wait a while for that part." Amy blushed, and Sly kissed her hard, his tongue swirling around next to hers. Amy wanted to tear off his skinny jeans and plain black t-shirt to get some extra money, but figured he wouldn't allow it.

Sly ran his hands down to Amy's miniskirt, sliding it up while rubbing her hips. He looked underneath it, while still kissing, and smiled at the tight thong underneath. He slapped her ass hard and they stopped kissing. "I know you want me." Amy announced, "But you'll have to wait. I'll get the damn game rigged."

She hurried inside, Sly following, and gasped as people started to gather in a circle for Spin the Bottle, already getting set up. Amy ran to the director of the game, and asked for help. "I need you to rig this game. I want to kiss that one—" Amy pointed to Sly. "—that green hedgehog in black. Can you do that?" The director stared at her for a while, mostly eyeing her edible body, then said, "Sure. We can put a light weight on the side of the bottle, but how much can you give me? It won't be cheap."

"Five-hundred." Amy answered. The director winced. He was a purple cat, like Blaze, almost, with sharp eyes and stunning looks. "Whoa. Deal, then. But you had better get me that money, or else you know what'll happen to ya." He snapped his fingers and his crew returned to him. He flicked Amy off with a twitch of his hand, motioning her to sit down in the circle.

"E-Excuse me." Amy said, and sat down in between Tails and Blaze. "Hey, there, Amy!" Tails exclaimed with a smile. "Hello, Tails." Amy responded happily. "Hello, Amy. Doing good?" asked Blaze. "Oh, hi, Blaze! I'm fine, thank you."

Amy peered around. Directly across from her was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. He winked at her, clearly impressed by her wardrobe change, and smiled. Amy nearly melted. And right next to him was Sly.

"Ladies and gentleman." The handsome director announced. "Let the game of Spin the Bottle . . . BEGIN!" A green wine bottle was placed on a shiny mat in the middle of the circle. Nothing was odd about it, just that the cork, the arrow, was colored neon green, coincidentally like Sly's coloring.

"Let's have . . . you there, start us off." The director said pointing towards Silver, sitting one down from Tails.

"O-O-Okay." he agreed, blushing, and leaned forward to give the bottle a flick. Uncontrollably, the bottle spun, showing Silver's romance weakness. He blushed deeper as the bottle slowed to face the purple cat, who gasped, then smiled. Blaze. Blaze leaned forward, as did Silver, and the two kissed magnificently: A perfect match thanks to Spin the Bottle. They stood and collected a key from the director, who said "Room A-4," quietly, then the couple left. Everyone scooted in to get more accuracy. Taking Silver's place was Rouge, who quickly spun the bottle. Everyone gasped as it landed on Cosmo. There was only deadly silence, and Knuckles and Tails' strained expressions, then Rouge leaned forward, followed by Cosmo. The two kissed clumsily, then stood up and accepted the key from the director. "Room A-6." He said as the circle became smaller. Sonic gave Amy a thumbs up as he took Rouge's place and spun the bottle. It stopped on Sally, who zoomed forward and crawled all over Sonic, who stood neutrally and got the key from the director.

"Remember, Guests: You must have sex before leaving the room." he announced. Amy swallowed. She had lost Sonic forever. People scooted in. Sly spun the bottle, which magically landed on Amy. The two kissed calmly and collected their key, leaving Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Cream alone to fend for themselves.

Sly slammed the door shut and locked three locks, then leaped onto the bed, eyeing Amy. "Ready?" he asked. "Guess so." Amy replied and let Sly pull off her clothing. "Remember." Sly said, "You must do this good to receive ten thousand dollars. That's a lot of money, you know." Amy nodded, and slid down to his erect penis and began sucking on it wildly, needing that money so bad. Yes. That's what she was becoming. A prostitute, whose first time wasn't with the one she loved. She had done a pimp and a female before Sonic, and that was horrible. Now she was going to sell herself to get money on the streets, loving every white drop of it.

Before she knew it, Sly was the one pulling her up, saying that itself was worth nearly five thousand. He moved down and stuck his tongue in her, the usual. She forced his head in her as far as it would go, and moaned and came on his face. She had to sell this, even though she wasn't pretending. Then came the real sex. Sly made Amy lie on her back and spread her legs as far as she could, then jammed his penis inside of her rushing. He wanted to hear Amy moan, beg for more, ride him like a golden bull. All of that for dirty money. She cried and screamed "More! MORE!" until her voice was hoarse. What had become of her?

She flipped Sly over, slammed him onto the bed, and grinded against him as far as she could go, wanting every millimeter of Sly's manhood inside her. Just as she felt Sly coming, she flipped around, as Rouge had done, and shoved her pussy in Sly's face, releasing double-time. She sucked on Sly's penis and swallowed every drop of cum he had to offer. When Sly stopped releasing himself, she _still_ wasn't done with her orgasm. Sly moaned and finally, she stopped. "That was awesome." Sly mumbled. He pushed her on her hands and knees, and entered her behind, going doggie style. "Oh, Sly, I'm sore." Amy whined. "Just go anal." Sly clicked his tongue and went harder, faster, stronger, until Amy collapsed on the white bed sheets and Sly on top of her.

"Let's do this differently." he said and flipped her on her back, then slid her legs up over his shoulders and he got on his knees. He entered her anus and started pushing in. Amy moaned with pleasure and pushed herself down closer to Sly's penis. "Oh, oh, OH! OH, SLY!" Sly came and his juices seeped out of Amy's anus onto the bed. Amy turned to lick them up and fell back into Sly's arms when done.

They both lay still for a while, then Sly said, "Sixty-nine position. Don't stop till the hour is up."

**~With Silver and Blaze~**

Silver and Blaze were both just reaching their climax when Silver flipped over to collect Blaze's juice, and vice versa. They hugged each other tightly, panting, as Silver said, "I love you, Blaze." Blaze smiled and repeated, "I love you, too, Silver." They kissed each other lightly and smiled.

**~With Rouge and Cosmo~**

"Rouge, I like you, but not at all in that manner. You know that, correct?" Cosmo whined, blushing.

"Of course, Sweetie." Rouge cooed. "But they know when we have sex. And we have to, or else we never leave. And I want to leave. You do, too." There was a long sigh from the naked Cosmo, and she muttered, "O-Okay, then. If it will get us out of here."

"I'll lead." said Rouge, and she flipped over to Cosmo's pussy, Rouge's wet one in Cosmo's face. "Um . . . Rouge . . . how do I do this?" Rouge huffed. "Just like as hard as you can, and don't stop, whatever happens. Lick everything up."

Rouge began licking Cosmo's pussy and Cosmo suddenly felt hot inside. She pushed both of her hands over Rouge's head and forced it down. Rouge nibbled at Cosmo and received cries and moans. Cosmo dove into Rouge and began licking everywhere, enjoying this weird new, exotic flavor. Rouge moaned and Cosmo chomped down hard everywhere. They both came on each other, and vice versa.

"Are we done?" Cosmo asked. Rouge smiled and nodded in return.

**~With Sonic and Sally~**

"But we _must_ have sex!" Sally whined. "Take me and claim me as your first lady! ME!" Sonic had to do something in order to get outta there. "This counts as sex:" Sonic said and slid down to lick Sally's pussy. "Oh, YES! YESSS! Keep GOING! HARDER!" Sonic halfheartedly did as she pleaded and sped up as well. As soon as she came, Sonic kept away from the poisonous juice she had spit out of her ungrateful hole.

"More." Sally demanded. "No, sorry." Sonic muttered and sat by the door to wait for the hour to end.

**~With Knuckles and Shadow~**

"Shadow, surely you know we must do something to get out of here." Knuckles pleaded. "NO, I refuse this all. Damn odd numbers." he muttered and rolled away from Knuckles on the bed. "Surely you don't want to rot here." Knuckles said, smiling. "You'll never get revenge on Doctor Eggman."

Shadow's eyes widened. This was absolutely a true statement. "Do to me as you need, and nothing more." Shadow surrendered at last. "But you had better not enjoy it."

Knuckles rolled Shadow on his stomach and positioned himself over Shadow's anus. "Here we go." he said and entered gently. Shadow clenched his fists around the blanket. He was a sinner, a horrible sinner, damnit.

**~With Tails and Cream~**

"I-I don't want to hurt you, Cream. We should want until you're older." Tails groaned. "But what will we do now?" Cream inquired. "We can't live here forever." She kissed Tails and said, "I'm willing to do what will get us out of here." Tails nodded and kissed his way down to Cream's wet pussy, and then gently licked inside it. "Oh, Tails. That feels great! Keep going!" Cream pleaded in her cotton candy voice, grinning happily.

Tails did as he was told. "Oh, TAILS! I'M GOING TO—!" Her juices sprayed all over Tails' face and he licked it up. "What do I do?" Cream asked. "Can I make you feel that good?" Tails nodded and pushed Amy down to his painfully erect penis.

**~Back to Sly and Amy~**

Going faster than ever, Sly pumped into Amy's anus at top speed. "Oh my GOSH! SLYYYYY!" Amy squealed as she unusually released greatly along with Sly. Sly flipped her over and begin sucking one breast while rubbing the other. This went on until the hour ended. . . .

**A/N: Wow, guys. Thanks so much! This is my most popular story yet with 300 views a day! Please keep it up, my friends! I didn't want to finish up the Knuxadow scene, because some people don't very much like yaoi, and I decided to take it slow on the Cosouge. Probably the first in its kind. And everyone should know the ages, correct? Just look at previous chapters. Again, thx for reading! I appreciate you and COMMENTS! Lemme know how I did! This story will continue soon!**


	4. Hot and Heavy

Amy didn't see Sonic on the way out of the party. He must have left early. Or had been avoiding her. Amy paid the feline director and left, but not before Sly could catch up. "Hello, Amy. Unfortunately, you're coming home with me." he smirked. "Hn?" Amy looked up at Sly. "It's a five-minute walk to my house, Amy, and you're coming with." Amy shook her head. "What? No, I won't spend the night with you." she denied. "Ah, but you must." Sly grinned, capturing Amy's attention, "With a babe like you, we can make millions!"

Amy frowned. "So now, I'm just a slut?" Sly shook his head. "You are my slut, and that is what matters. We're here."

"Wha—?" Amy looked away from Sly. In five minutes, he had led her to his house! "I have waiting customers inside." Sly announced. "Wait, what? No, I can't do this! I ca—!" Amy rehearsed her thoughts before in her mind. The need for money, blood, sweat, and tears, and constant sex. Amy sighed. "How many?" She entered Sly's house and gasped. "Three." he replied.

**~Customer #1~**

He was rather handsome, Amy had to admit. A stunning fox, yellow the color of dandelions and the golden sun. A sexy smile. Bright ocean blue eyes. If only the others could be like this, Amy thought.

"Okay." said the fox, "My name is Olive Brown. I will pay one thousand dollars for this thirty-minute session. I want a strip tease, then to get rough and tough."

Amy glanced around the small room. At the far end were a pole and two chairs. She led Olive to them, dressed in only a pink-and-white polka dot strapless bra and tiny thong. Olive sat down. Amy swallowed hard. A sexy dance? She had never done, nor tried to do, one of these.

"Uhm, okay." Amy muttered and swung around the bar for a while. She climbed up high and lifted up her feet to touch the ceiling, sliding down with only her hands to grip the bar. Amy leaned out to Olive and shook her breasts near his face. She hopped off of the bar and sashayed to where he was sitting, then crawled onto his chair, one knee on each padded armrest. Olive looked at her crotch area, wet and anticipating as Amy leaned forward and sat on his chest, rubbing her breasts against his face.

"Ahem. I believe we have twenty minutes left." he interrupted. "Okay." Amy said and sat on the crotch-area of his pants.

"In the bed, please."

Amy sat on the bed, a couple of feet away, and Olive mimicked. Olive was only dressed in a manly white tank top and boxers. Amy let him remove them, then look to her. He rubbed her breasts through the thin material and scooted closer, letting his uncovered penis poke at her barely protected pussy. He reached around and unhooked her bra, staring at how big and perky her breasts were. Amy moaned as Olive sucked one while rubbing the other, then switched.

As the minutes ticked by, Amy and Olive were having some sexual fun. With two minutes left, Amy was getting anally fucked hard by Olive, who was sweating bunches and panting like a dying camel.

"UUUNH!" he yelled as he released hard into Amy's anus.

"Oh . . . Olive . . ." Amy panted. If only the rest were like Olive. . . .


	5. Casual For Once?

**A/N: Yo! I'm back -.- But I do believe I lost my fanfiction charm, so I wish to get help from a fellow ffn friend. (: So until he responds, there won't be any lemons. But chillax - imma keep this chapter short and schwee. I have school in *looks at laptop time* 4 hours, and I havent slept yet. - u - (Sorry for the wait, hellfire ;D)**

_'If only the rest were like Olive...'_

Amy's other two customers were bullshit. They harassed to the point of great soreness, and they were simply disgust-o. "Damnit, Sly." she muttered into her familiar pink pillow. "Damn you to the hottest fucking hell!"

She was no longer at her cozy home, but Sly's condo, where a spare room held her accessories and furniture she had moved from home.

Amy rose up from her bed and raged. She threw her lamp at the wall, punched a hole in the closet door, and headbutted the bedpost. Afterwards, she collapsed on the carpeted floor.

"What's all the racket?" Sly shouted and entered the room. He remained unfazed as he looked at the shattered glass and chips of wood lying around. "Rose, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Not have sex with me would be the mature thing." Amy whispered, laying her arm over her eyes, desperately trying to shut out the world around her.

"Amy, you know that pigs will fly when we don't get laid frequently." He smirked and bent down to kiss her hard, but she accepted the kiss without reluctance. "Babe, what's wrong? You usually push me away when I try to bust a move."

"My life is ruined." Amy snapped. "I live with a senior I barely know, the boy I love will never love me back, and I don't know who I am anymore. I truly am confused." Tears slid down her cheeks and on to the carpet. "I want to die." she groaned and crawled to her bed to sulk again.

Sly frowned. "But you're making money! And I only charge you a quarter of the rent here! Aren't you happy you have a roof? And food?"

Amy snorted. "I lost 30 pounds in the time I've lived with you. My only food is strangers' cum. I starve and I'm parched and bored and have heartache and headache and stomachache..." She rolled onto her pillow and yelled, "DEEEEEAAAATHHH! KYAAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!" into her pllow as loud as she could.

"How about I take you out, Amy? Want some food? Ice cream? Steak?" Sly sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back. "Come on, it'll be fun! Why don't you throw on something nice and we'll go get some steak. Cool?"

"You've changed, Sly." her muffled voice announced. She turned her head to breathe and face Sly. "You really have. What's that I hear? Is that a heartbeat? Sly! You have a heart?"  
Sly laughed and stood up to stretch. "Whatever, whatever." he grumbled and walked away into the living room. The sound of Family Guy told Amy that he was waiting for her to get dressed. 

Amy emerged from her private bathroom wearing a pink tank top with a white long sleeve underneath, a pink miniskirt, and her candy pink heels. Eyeliner and eyeshadow was expertly placed and lip gloss made her lips seem metallic red. A red-and-white polkka dot headband was slid into place, and pearl earrings seemed to glow on her as well. She grabbed her expensive leather purse from the dresser and stared confidently into the mirror. This was the trouble-free Amy she knew. The one she used to be. But why? She was still on Sly territory. Amy sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly. She took firm, steady steps toward her bedroom door and pulled it open. "Sly, are you ready?" she called out in the innocent voice from the past.

"I'll take my steak rare, like my lady." Sly told the waiter.

"And mine will be medium-rare." the pink beauty exclaimed.

The waiter nodded curtly and rushed off.

Amy traced a rose in the condensation beads of her tea glass. She smiled happily. The air smelled like fresh breadsticks and strong wine. Her day was speeding along perfectly. Speeding. She missed Sonic, but oh fuck. It was what it was.

"Sly, your order is up!" a voice announced over the intercom. "Stay here, Amy. I'll get our steak, alright?" He swaggered to the pick-up counter, leaving Amy to watch his cool, calm walk.

"A-Amy!" A familiar voice yelled, distracting her from dreams of ... Sly...

Some napkins flew off tables as a blue blur sped to Amy. She frowned.

"Um, hi? A simple hello is a conversation starter, it seems." Amy snapped.

"Amy! You have to help me! I -"

"Hello there, tramp!" A prissy voice slashed through the air, as welcoming as a prison. Sally Acorn turned to face Sonic. "Oh, Sonic! What ever is the reason you rushed over to this pink blob of spikes?" she questioned.

"Sally Acorn!" the intercom boomed.

Sally stared at Amy briefly, then dashed over to get the food, as if she was afraid to miss a moment.

"Amy, I need you to help me! You see, me and Sally are ... we're -"

"Sonic! Hello, there!" Sly grinned and set the steak plates and some sauce on the table.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Sonic inquired, clearly confused.

"I believe not. I'm Sly - senior."

"Sonic - junior."

"No need to introduce yourself, boy! The whole world knows your name!"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Well, not the whole world ... Look, Sly, I came to talk to Amy. I need help because me and Sally are -"

"GETTING MARRIED!" Sally squealed, carrying the steak plates.


End file.
